Various types of step apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a trailer hitch step apparatus including a hollow square-shaped hitch sleeve, with a perimeter of a channel of the hitch sleeve substantially conforming to a perimeter of a trailer hitch receiver. What has been further needed is a base mounting support attached to a bottom side of the hitch sleeve, with each of a right step member and a left step member of a pair of step members attached to a right area and a left area, respectively, of the base mounting support, and each of a right side mounting support and a left side mounting support of a pair of triangular side mounting supports disposed on a side edge of the right step member and the left step member, respectively. Lastly, what has been needed is for the channel of the hitch sleeve to be selectively slidably disposable around the trailer hitch receiver, with a tightening bolt to secure the channel of the hitch sleeve around the trailer hitch receiver. The trailer hitch step apparatus thus provides a user with a more convenient way in which to climb in and out or access a pickup truck bed.